


Fly Me To The Moon

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Series: Bumbleby Prom AU (or something) [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Background Crosshares, Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Blake's band is playing at her school's prom, Bumbleby - Freeform, Coco x Velvet, F/F, High School AU?, Rival Schools and all that other cliche junk, Velvet x Coco, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform, Yang x Blake, also Blake in a tuxedo, and she sings a song for Yang, anyway, because why not?, blake x yang - Freeform, musical Blake AU, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Prom/High School AU. Or something. There's definitely a prom anyway. Blake's band is performing at Mistral High's prom, and she sings a smashing tune for Yang. Bumbleby.





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Rival school romances are still cool right? Whatever have some Bees.

Yang looked downright stunning in her prom dress, a bright gold cocktail dress with a pleated train. Streaks of purple accented the pleats. It was perfect for dancing as well as walking since it fell to her shins. She could hear the music already, even though she'd made the scene much too early.

  
Her girlfriend performing with the band meant they weren't able to make a real evening of the prom, but they could still have a wonderful time.

  
The back door opened, and Blake appeared. Her eyes turned to stars at the sight of Yang. "You look breathtaking, Sunshine!" Blake told her before stealing a soft kiss. Yang blushed and grinned.

  
"You're one to talk, Moonlight! Out here looking like the sharpest-dressed man in Remnant!" Yang complimented. Blake was wearing a dark purple tuxedo with a gold dress shirt underneath. "You even wore the black suspenders I bought you!"

  
"They're useless because these pants are a tad small at the waist, but I like the aesthetic. Thanks again!"

  
"I just wish I could have worn my tuxedo..." Yang nicked. Blake chuckled.

  
"Hey, that's the great thing about going to rival schools! When your school's prom happens I'll put on my best dress and be the prettiest girl there! And you'll get to strut around in your bright gold tux with me on your arm, and tell your friends 'Hey, so I'm hitting that' every time I walk away!" Blake mused. Yang laughed at her. "And Coco won't be at that dance trying to out-gay both of us."

  
"Won't that be Ilia's thing?" Yang joked. Blake scoffed.

  
"Ilia could never out-gay anyone. She's too awkward. Plus she has a nosebleed every time she sees a girl." Blake laughed at her best friend's expense. Ilia was lovely, even for a useless lesbian.

  
"So, will we actually get to dance some time tonight? Or are you gonna be with the band the whole time?" Yang asked, making sad eyes and a pouty face for effect. Blake kissed Yang's forehead, making her blush. Yang kissed Blake's cheek, and finally, their lips met. The two girls kissed for a long moment, though their kisses never lasted long enough for Yang. She pulled at Blake's suspenders as the catgirl pulled away from their kiss.

  
"There are a few songs they don't need me that badly to perform, so yeah, we'll have some dance time. There's one I _must_ be onstage for, though." Blake winked at Yang, the blonde smiling back at her.

  
"Do you think they could do 'Sunshine' without you? I'd love to dance to that song with you!" Yang pleaded. It was her favorite song by Blake's band.

  
"I think we can work something out..." One of the guys called Blake's name, her cat ears perking up. "I am needed inside. I love you, Sunshine! I promise we'll dance the night away!" She told Yang, sneaking one last kiss before walking back into the building.

  
"I love you too, Moonlight!" Yang replied, blushing the whole time.

  
"GAY!" She heard someone say behind her. She turned to see Coco and Velvet.

  
"I mean, that's what I'm aiming for..." Yang retorted. Coco looked spectacular as always, sporting an evening gown the color of coffee with matching hose. Velvet wore a bright red number that hugged her shape and glimmered in the light. The rabbit girl looked as though she felt out of place. She wasn't much for playing dress-up, but Coco always made sure she looked fantastic.

  
"So ESKAPE is playing tonight? I don't know that ska music offers much in the way of dancing..." Coco mused. Velvet shook her head, one of her upper ears folding over.

  
"They can play all sorts of stuff, Coffee Cake! It will go over great!" Velvet encouraged. The front doors opened, so people could finally start entering the dance.

  
Seeing all of Blake's friends and schoolmates all gussied up for a formal dance was wild. Yang didn't know too many of them, but they were usually friendly. A catgirl with a bright orange tail tried to hit on Yang but instantly realized she was Blake's date.

  
"Yeah, you're definitely Blake's girl! You're all she talks about; glorious mane of golden hair, purple eyes, a bit top-heavy... a real knockout. I think I'll congratulate her!" The catgirl rambled ceaselessly. Yang could not wait to get away from this girl.

  
Thank gods, Ilia appeared across the room. Yang politely excused herself from the chatty catgirl and practically ran to the chameleon girl.

  
"Hey, Scale Face! Aren't you with the band?" Yang asked her.

  
"I've worked with ESKAPE, but I have a band of my own. Right now we're called the Useless Lesbians, but that's just a placeholder." Yang laughed at the name. Bands aside, Ilia looked incredible in her rainbow evening gown.

  
"Thank you all for coming, or rather, thanks for having us perform at your prom!" Sun Wukong, another member of ESKAPE, spoke into his microphone a few songs deep into the dance. "If you guys don't mind, I'm gonna take a break from singing and pass the mike to our wonderful Blake Belladonna!" Everyone cheered as Sun grabbed the microphone stand with his tail and sat it down in front of Blake.

  
"Hey, Mistral High! You guys feeling all right tonight?" Blake asked, receiving cheers. "Wonderful. So I wrote a little something for my favorite girl. She's the smoking hot blonde in the gold dress. Hands off, she's here with me!" Yang blushed ten shades of red at that. Blake strummed her guitar in a jazzy rhythm.

  
_ They say that every day the universe expands_

_And we discover certain things that we don't understand_

_Well, dark matter ain't the only mystery at hand_

_I'm wondering how I got a girl like you to say that I'm her man_

_It's a statistical anomaly, but girl you've got me_

_Gravity is pulling me to your heavenly body_

_No astronomical phenomenon could ever stop me_

_You've got a smile that every star in the galaxy copied_

_The constellations couldn't make as beautiful a pattern_

_The conversations -- every night I ring you up like Saturn_

_The telescopes tell us folks that you're the coolest view_

_A supernova's scooting over to make room for you_

_Because you eclipse every wonder of the cosmos_

_It's almost unfair to them, but you're the one I want most_

_It's a miracle that Galileo never found you_

_If he did, he'd say the universe revolved around you._

After her dangerously smooth rap verse, she went into a rendition of 'Fly Me To The Moon'. Yang could not believe what she had just heard. Blake had written that about her?!

  
"Alright, I'm gonna give Sun back the mike and go have a dance with my favorite girl. Cheers!" Blake announced, setting her guitar on a stand and hopping off the stage to find Yang. Yang pulled her close by the waist and pulled her into a deep kiss, even leaning over for effect. She heard somebody clapping for them but that didn't matter.

  
"Fucking superb, you funky little Kitty Cat!" Yang told her as they pulled out of the kiss. It was Blake's turn to blush ten shades of red.

  
"I'm glad you liked it, Sunshine! So, Sun's about to play our song. Shall we dance?" Blake suggested. Yang heard the first chords of 'Sunshine' and she and Blake tore up the dance floor.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
'Fly Me To The Moon' by Going Spaceward (his awesome rap verse is the insert song)
> 
> I have a sequel fic where Yang takes Blake to Vale High's prom. It's called 'Summer Shandy'


End file.
